Human-machine interface input devices are essential components of various electronic information products such as personal computers. In the early stage, the customarily used human-machine interface input devices include for example keyboards, trackballs, mice, touch pads, and so on. For helping the user well operate the computer system, the human-machine interface input devices are continuously developed in views of intuitive, easy-to-use and swift operations. Recently, a presenter is an exemplary human-machine interface input device complying with these requirements.
FIG. 1 is a schematic functional block illustrating collective operations of a conventional presenter and a personal computer. According to a command inputted into the presenter 10 by a user, the presenter 10 issues a wireless control signal to a wireless transceiver 12, which is connected to a connecting port 110 of the personal computer 11. According to the wireless control signal, the personal computer 11 is controlled to generate a display frame 14 through a projector 13.
Conventionally, a one-to-one pairing relation is existed between the presenter 10 and the wireless transceiver 12. That is, before shipment of the presenter 10 and the wireless transceiver 12, the pairing relation has been established. Under this circumstance, the presenter 10 and the wireless transceiver 12 fail to pair with other wireless transceivers and other presenters and thus the flexibility of using the presenter is deficient.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a wireless presentation system and a pairing method to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.